The Fallen Star
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#EnDecember] Jauh dalam hati, Kazuya tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang disebut 'takdir'. Hidupnya sebagai bos grup yakuza seolah runtuh sejak kecelakaannya di Okinawa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi dirinya sadar. Ada yang berubah, terutama karena muncul mimpi demi mimpi aneh itu. / Sequel of Done with a shotgun / MiSawa fanfic! DLDR!


"_Miyuki-senpai! Selamat atas kelulusanmu!"_

"Sankyu_~ Kau juga harus lulus tahun depan loh, —_—_!"_

"_Apaan, sih!? Kau meledekku, ya!? Aku pasti lulus! Tunggu saja, Miyuki-senpai! Aku akan menyusulmu!"_

"_Hahaha! Bagus!"_

Sinar matahari pagi mengenai wajahnya yang sudah basah dengan keringat. Suara erangan protes terdengar kemudian. Matanya melirik pada pelaku yang seenaknya membuka tirai kamar. Entah kenapa percikan rasa marah dan benci masih terlihat di matanya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, jangan paksakan diri untuk membangunkanku tiap pagi, Youichi."

"Aa~ aa~ aa~ Aku tidak dengar apapun."

_Twitch._ Kazuya duduk dengan mata terus mengawasi. Dirinya sadar perlakuan Youichi padanya berubah sejak ia sadar dari koma. Dia yang biasanya sarkas dengan mata penuh kepedulian kini hanya bergerak melakukan kewajibannya bagai manusia robot.

"Youichi, jangan mulai lagi."

"Aku tidak bicara apapun."

Perlahan dirinya bangkit dari kasur namun mendadak hilang keseimbangan. Youichi dengan sigap langsung menahannya. Napas Kazuya kemudian memburu, sekelibat ingatan yang entah milik siapa. Tapi ia tahu, orang ini sama dengan seseorang dalam mimpinya.

Pertanyaannya adalah siapa dia? Tidak pernah Kazuya mengenal seseorang yang memiliki cengiran selebar dan sepolos itu saat dirinya masih di bangku sekolah. Tapi mungkin dia tahu. "Youichi..." panggilnya lirih.

"Ada apa? Kepalamu sakit lagi?"

"Apa kau kenal... orang dengan cengiran... secerah matahari?"

Youichi diam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau memimpikan orang ini?"

Mendengar jawaban bernada sarkas itu membuat Kazuya menepis bantuannya. Ia paksakan untuk berdiri tegak. Youichi mungkin tahu sesuatu namun enggan mengatakannya. Sosok itu kembali merasuk dalam benak Kazuya.

"_...selamat tinggal, Miyuki-senpai."_

Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas. Dadanya sesak seolah ada yang meremas jantungnya dengan kuat. _Siapa dia...?_

_Siapa? SIAPA DIA!?_

_Bruk!_

"Ka-Kazuya? Hoi! Kau kenapa!?"

Frustasi memenuhi hatinya. Sekeras apapun Kazuya ingin melihat dengan jelas wajahnya, sosok itu justru menjauh. Bukan hanya nadanya yang terdengar menyedihkan, tapi senyum yang penuh paksaannya sebelum berbalik pergi juga...

"_Semoga Tuhan selalu memberimu kebahagiaan."_

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"KAZUYA!"

* * *

**Ace of Diamond **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**The Fallen Star **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : A**ngst**, D**rama**, R**omance

**Pair : MiSawa [****M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura** E**ijun**] **

**Inspired **by **BAE [Paradox Live]**

**Warning :** **Songfic** maybe? Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #EnDecember**. **Sequel of Done with a shotgun (Read that fic first)**. Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Every time passed  
It is repeated  
Someone's feeling, my feeling  
Meet then separate again**

**Eir Aoi – Hoshi ga furu yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_...selamat tinggal, Miyuki-senpai."_

Lagi, sosok itu muncul dalam benaknya. Kazuya memejamkan mata, frustasi. _Hentikan._

"_Dan saya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun, Tuan Muda Miyuki Kazuya yang agung. Selamat tinggal." _

_TRANG! _Kesal, Kazuya melempar sumpit ke atas meja dan mengenai mangkuk berisi sup tahu. Nafsu makannya menghilang dalam sekejap ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia sadar sosok yang ada di mimpinya akhir-akhir ini memiliki suara yang sama dengan si mata-mata brengsek itu. Tapi sekeras apapun dirinya coba mengingat, tak ada teman satu SMA-nya yang bernama Sawamura Eijun.

"Ka-Kazuya? Kau kenapa?" tanya tunangannya, takut.

Tangannya menepis tangan Yui. Dirinya tidak suka bersikap kasar pada gadis tapi hati dan tubuhnya menolak keras eksistensi dari gadis ini. Mereka memang kenal sejak kecil dan ia tahu mereka sudah lama ditunangkan, namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya terganggu.

_Kenapa setelah sekian lama dia kembali ke sini?_

"_Eeeh~ Kau tidak tahu, Natsukawa-san? Tunanganmu itu pacaran dengan Sawamura Eijun."_

Dan lagi, ucapan Amahisa semalam...

"Youichi," panggilnya. Kazuya melirik ke sekitar karena tak ada jawaban. Sosok yang dipanggil biasanya langsung menjawab atau mendekat. Ke mana dia sekarang?

Meski masih ada banyak kursi yang kosong, entah kenapa Yui memilih duduk di samping kanannya. Dari sudut matanya, dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi melihat tubuhnya yang bergetar karena ketakutan itu, Yui pasti segan. Kazuya menghela napas lelah, rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali datang. "Katakan kalau kau ingin bicara," ucapnya memerintah.

"Ku-kudengar, Kuramochi-kun pergi ke Chiba hari ini."

Alisnya mengernyit. _Chiba? _Kazuya tidak ingat pemuda itu meminta izin padanya semalam untuk mengunjungi keluarganya yang tinggal di sana. Sepenting apapun urusannya, Youichi akan selalu meninggalkan pesan tapi sejak tadi pagi dia sudah menghilang.

"...Kazuya, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi sampai Kuramochi-kun harus pergi?"

Kazuya bungkam mulut. Ia ingat mereka sempat bertengkar setelah pesta selesai.

"_Kau gila, ya!? Kau mau memulai perang dengan grup Takigawa, hah!?"_

"_..."_

"_Selama ini aku diam saja karena kau adalah atasanku, tapi tindakanmu tadi benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Bukan hanya membahayakan grup, tapi—! ...oke, lupakan. Tak ada gunanya aku katakan hal ini sekarang."_

"_...kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Youichi?"_

"_Lupakan."_

"_YOUICHI!"_

Tingkah bawahannya itu memang berubah. Kazuya tidak mengerti kenapa Youichi sering memandanginya dengan tatapan benci sejak dirinya mengalami kecelakaan. Dia sempat mengungkit tentang kejadian tersebut karena tidak percaya kalau itu hanya kecelakaan biasa. Ia sendiri entah kenapa tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini yang sukses membuat Youichi berang. Apa yang sedang disembunyikannya berkaitan dengan kecelakaan itu?

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia tanya mengenai hal ini hanya Shirasu, tapi saat ditanya pemuda tersebut bilang tidak ingat apapun. Dia bilang kalau dirinya berusaha menghindari truk yang tiba-tiba muncul di ujung terowongan. Kemudian dia sudah terbangun dalam ruang inap suatu rumah sakit. Selebihnya tak ada lagi yang diingat karena kejadiannya terlalu cepat.

"_Miyuki-san, dengan ini kuanggap perjanjian antara grup Miyuki dan Takigawa sudah hangus. Mulai sekarang Sawamura Eijun bukan anggota ganda dan dia akan kembali jadi anggota grup Takigawa. Tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku sarankan padamu, Miyuki Kazuya-san."_

"_...jangan percaya pada siapapun."_

Tangan Kazuya mengepal di atas meja. Suara dan tatapan Chris bukan seperti seorang lawan yang akan memulai perang. Nadanya seolah dia memberi peringatan untuk berhati-hati demi keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

_Tapi kenapa dia sampai bilang begitu...?_

"_Mulai sekarang Sawamura Eijun bukan anggota ganda dan dia akan kembali jadi anggota grup Takigawa."_

_Nyuuut... _Juga, sampai kemarin ia masih bisa menyangkal kehadiran Sawamura Eijun yang sempat berkeliaran di _mansion_-nya sangat berbahaya bagi grup. Sampai kemarin dirinya masih menganggap Sawamura adalah mata-mata yang harus dilenyapkan. Sampai kemarin... Kazuya merasa sosok itu bisa menjadi ancaman. Tapi kenapa setelah mendengar pernyataan Chris semalam, ada secuil rasa posesif yang berteriak dalam hatinya untuk tidak membiarkan Sawamura lepas dari genggamannya?

Rasanya asing namun juga familiar. Seperti tidak rela melihat bawahannya mati dalam sebuah misi. Apa ini juga yang membuat Youichi berubah?

Kazuya tidak buta dengan segala tindak-tanduknya yang selalu tampak berusaha melindungi Sawamura. Semalam pun Youichi yang biasanya akan segera bertindak justru mencoba melerai walau di akhir berdalih melakukannya demi grup Miyuki. Sepenting apa keberadaan Sawamura Eijun sampai membuatnya luluh bagai binatang rumahan begitu?

Sentuhan tangan yang melingkupi tangan kanannya membuat perhatiannya teralih. Yui kali ini berani menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi ada baiknya kau mewaspadai Kuramochi-kun. Dia... mungkin saja menemui Sawamura-kun karena yang kudengar markas grup Takigawa ada di Chiba."

_Krieet. _Kazuya menatap nyalang ke depan. _Brengsek kau, Kuramochi Youichi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah berganti menjadi malam. Kazuya terus menunggu setelah menyuruh anak buah yang bertugas menjaga pintu gerbang untuk meminta Youichi langsung ke ruang kerjanya begitu dia tiba di _mansion_. Matanya menatap beberapa foto yang tampak dalam satu folder di layar laptop. Yui yang mengirim foto-foto itu dan mengaku sudah mengawasinya sejak awal karena curiga dengan hubungan Youichi dan Sawamura.

_Tok, tok, tok._

"Kazuya-niisan. Ini aku, Satoru."

Alisnya mengernyit. "Masuk."

Sepupu jauh yang kini mengambil program pasca sarjanah di Italia itu masuk dengan map biru di tangan. Kazuya semakin bingung karena ekspresi Satoru lebih serius dari biasanya. Tanpa diminta, dia sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya lalu menyerahkan map tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kau bisa baca sendiri, Kazuya-niisan," sahut Satoru seraya melipat tangan di depan dada.

Tahu tingkah sang sepupu yang kadang seenak jidat membuat Kazuya menyerah. Fokusnya teralih pada map. Halaman pertama adalah laporan keuangan rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat saat kecelakaan kemudian berlanjut hingga tangannya berhenti pada halaman yang memuat pencatatan bank atas nama Natsukawa Yui di waktu-waktu tertentu. Giginya bergemeletuk karena mulai paham ke mana arah laporan ini berakhir.

"Ada gunanya kau dikuliahkan di Italia, huh?"

Pemuda _emo_ itu menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas. "Kutunggu bayarannya, Kazuya-niisan."

Ketika Satoru bangkit dari posisi duduk, pintu kerjanya tiba-tiba dibuka paksa. Zono tampak panik namun ada rasa khawatir di wajahnya. "Maaf, aku masuk seenaknya. Ada berita buruk, Kuramochi diserang grup lain dan sekarang sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit," ucap pemuda tersebut dengan satu tarikan napas.

Kazuya melotot. Giginya kembali bergemeletuk, pasti Youichi dikeroyok oleh banyak orang. Ia tahu dia sangat kuat, bisa dikatakan kekuatannya setara dengan Kazuya. Lalu grup mana yang berani coba memulai perang dengan grup Miyuki?

"Kurasa ini berkaitan dengan informasi yang ada di map," ucap sepupunya.

"Jadi, menurutmu ini juga ulah Yui?"

"Aku tahu Kuramochi-san juga mencari informasi terkait kecelakaanmu. Dia juga tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu melihat _adik _kesayangannya dihakimi secara sepihak olehmu, meskipun kau adalah bosnya." Satoru mulai melangkah menuju pintu kemudian berhenti sebentar. "Oh iya, boleh kupinjam Shirasu-san? Aku tidak yakin nyawaku akan aman setelah memberimu map itu," tambahnya sambil menatap Kazuya.

Tangannya terkepal. Kazuya berusaha menahan amarah begitu memahami dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi padanya sekarang. Ia kesal karena tidak menyadarinya sejak awal seolah dirinya dikontrol yang kini berakhir membuat Youichi terluka.

_Dan Amahisa keparat itu..._

"_Eeeh~ Kau tidak tahu, Natsukawa-san? Tunanganmu itu pacaran dengan Sawamura Eijun."_

Dilihat dari manapun hubungan Yui dan Amahisa memang aneh. Mereka tidak mungkin dekat tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Berkat Satoru, semuanya menjadi jelas dan masuk akal.

Grup Sankou yang berusaha mendapatkan aliansi grup dari Italia berakhir gagal. Satoru tahu hal ini karena dia juga menjadi anggota dari grup yang dimaksud. Sankou yang haus akan kekuasaan mencari cara lain untuk menjadi grup terkuat di Jepang. Kemudian datang Yui dan mereka membuat kesepakatan yang dapat menguntungkan satu sama lain. Tapi Yui itu gadis bodoh, dia dibutakan cinta dan tidak memikirkan akibat keputusannya yang akan berdampak pada jatuhnya grup Miyuki.

_Brak! Sialan...!_

"Zono."

"Ya, Bos!?"

"Kau urus soal Youichi. Apapun yang terjadi, bawa dia ke rumah sakit milik grup Miyuki karena grup Sankou sudah bergerak." Zono terlihat kaget tapi langsung undur diri. Kazuya sendiri bersiap pergi, menaruh map serta beberapa berkas yang dibutuhkan ke dalam tas hitam yang sering ia bawa ke mana-mana. "Kau tunggu di sini sampai Shirasu datang. Aku akan pergi menemui gadis jalang itu untuk memberinya pelajaran," ucapnya pada Satoru.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah. Mereka juga pasti mengincarmu," sahut pemuda tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di ambang pintu. "Kau pikir mereka sedang berurusan dengan siapa, huh?" Kazuya melirik tajam ke arahnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In dreams while I was sleeping  
Fellings of nostalgia overflow  
I didn't find even a single gap  
Memories have been repeated**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Mohon beri jalan pada petugas!"_

"_Ada satu yang selamat di sini! Tolong bantu evakuasi korban!"_

"_ANIKI—!"_

"_HARUICHI! JANGAN MEMPERSULIT PETUGAS!"_

"_TAPI—!"_

"—_tenangkan dirimu! Ryou-san dan — pasti selamat."_

Tangannya digenggam erat oleh seseorang. Bukan hanya tangannya yang gemetar, tapi tangan orang ini juga. Kazuya menengok, dilihatnya sosok Satoru yang menatap nanar ke depan. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Terakhir kali dirinya sedang pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat Youichi dirawat lalu sekarang ia berada di mana? Tempatnya terasa asing dan terlalu ramai dengan suara sirine.

Lalu... Ryou-san siapa yang dimaksud Youichi?

Siapa orang lainnya yang menjadi korban?

...dan nama siapa yang membuat hatinya jadi segelisah ini?

"— _pasti selamat. Mereka berdua pasti baik-baik saja."_

Sekali lagi Kazuya menengok. Bibir sepupunya itu bergetar dengan wajah mulai memucat. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Pemadam kebakaran berusaha menghentikan kobaran api sebelum melalap bangunan lain. Sebuah truk tampak hampir tak berbentuk yang kemungkinan menjadi dalang dari kejadian ini. Perempatan jalan yang biasanya ramai dengan kendaraan kini dipenuhi manusia serta mobil-mobil polisi dan ambulan. Satu kesimpulan yang Kazuya dapat.

Saat ini dirinya berada dalam tempat kejadian kecelakaan.

Hal yang membuatnya bingung adalah... kenapa ia bisa sampai sini?

Pasti ini hanya mimpi. Youichi yang tampak sedang menenangkan seseorang mana mungkin sehat-sehat saja padahal terakhir ia dapat kabar pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri. _Tapi kenapa... ini terasa nyata?_

Kazuya memejamkan mata dan dalam sekejap, suasana berubah penuh keheningan. Ketika matanya terbuka, yang terlihat justru orang-orang berwajah cukup familiar kini berpakaian serba hitam. Anehnya, ia melihat beberapa musuhnya. Mulai dari grup Takigawa, Inashiro, Yakushi, bahkan dari grup Sankou pun ada. Narumiya yang seharusnya tidak ada di Jepang sekarang justru menangis dan ditenangkan oleh rekannya.

"—_! Ini tidak lucu! Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini!? Bukannya kau janji akan bertanding melawanku di final!?" _Sosok Amahisa yang menjadi salah satu dalang dari kecelakaannya kini meraung penuh kesedihan.

_...siapa yang mereka tangisi? _

_...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

"_Miyuki-san?"_ Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang tersenyum padanya. Mata Kazuya langsung terasa panas begitu melihat ekspresi sedih itu. Dalam hati ia yakin kenal dengan gadis ini, tapi siapa?

"_Terima kasih, kau sudah mau datang dari Tokyo ke Nagano." Nagano? "Yang lainnya juga..."_ Dilihatnya gadis itu menunduk kemudian terisak pelan. _"—-chan pasti senang melihat kalian mau mengantarkannya ke peristirahatan terakhir. Hiks, me-meski ini sulit, tapi kita harus rela mengikhlaskannya pergi. Supaya —-chan bisa tenang di sana."_ Dia tertawa paksa, _"Aduh, padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi tapi... ini terlalu mendadak, kan?"_

Kali ini dia berbalik badan. Kazuya menahan napas begitu melihat foto Sawamura Eijun yang diberi pita hitam berada di atas altar penuh bunga. Mendadak, pijakan kakinya terasa runtuh.

"_Miyuki-senpai! Selamat atas kelulusanmu!"_

"Sankyu_~ Kau juga harus lulus tahun depan loh, Sawamura!"_

"_...selamat tinggal, Miyuki-senpai."_

"_Semoga Tuhan selalu memberimu kebahagiaan."_

"_Dan saya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun, Tuan Muda Miyuki Kazuya yang agung. Selamat tinggal." _

"—_tenangkan dirimu! Ryou-san dan Eijun pasti selamat."_

"_Eijun pasti selamat. Mereka berdua pasti baik-baik saja."_

"_Sawamura! Ini tidak lucu! Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini!? Bukannya kau janji akan bertanding melawanku di final!?"_

"_Ei-chan pasti senang melihat kalian mau mengantarkannya ke peristirahatan terakhir. Hiks, me-meski ini sulit, tapi kita harus rela mengikhlaskannya pergi. Supaya Ei-chan bisa tenang di sana."_

_Tes. Tes._ Kazuya mengangkat kedua telapak tangan ke atas. Beberapa butir cairan menetes dan entah sejak kapan pipinya terasa basah. Pandangannya pun berubah jadi buram. _Ah, aku menangis...? Aku... menangisi kepergian... si mata-mata brengsek itu?_

_Siapa kau sebenarnya... Sawamura Eijun...?_

"—yuki? Miyuki?"

Matanya perlahan terbuka walaupun terasa berat. Sosok Nori menatapnya dengan ekspresi cemas. "Kau tidak tidur semalam suntuk dan sekarang malah tertidur di luar? Kalau kau sakit atau dibunuh grup lain bagaimana, Miyuki!?" ucapnya panik di nada terakhir.

Kazuya memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Pandangannya berputar-putar dan membuatnya mual. Ia memandang sekitar, sadar bahwa memang semalaman berada di halaman rumah sakit setelah hampir membunuh Yui serta menghajar Amahisa hingga babak belur. Mengingat wajah keparat itu yang hampir tak berbentuk semakin membuatnya ingin muntah di tempat. Untuk saat ini, grup Sankou dipastikan tidak akan melakukan apapun karena ketidakhadiran pemimpin mereka.

"_Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, Kazuya! Aku tidak bisa diam saja saat tahu dia merebutmu dari tanganku! Kenapa juga kau mau memilihnya!? Dia itu laki-laki! Matamu sudah dibutakan, Kazuya!"_

"Sialan..." rutuknya seraya memegangi kepala.

"...lebih baik kau pulang saja ya, Miyuki," bujuk Nori.

"Aku harus melihat keadaan Youichi."

"Kuramochi sudah tidak apa-apa. Kita hanya menunggu dia sadar. Kau pulang saja, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku perlu melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," putus Kazuya final. Ia ingin berdiri namun hampir jatuh terduduk lagi di atas kursi taman kalau saja tidak ditahan Nori. Sebelum yang lain protes, Kazuya mengangkat tangan kanan, memberi gestur padanya untuk tutup mulut. Sang bawahan hanya bisa menurut.

Ketika kakinya memasuki area resepsionis, samar-samar ia mendengar nama Sawamura lagi. Zono terlihat panik namun tutup mulut begitu dirinya melihat Kazuya. Ia tidak bertanya apapun karena lebih memfokuskan diri pada keadaan Youichi dan mimpinya tadi. Kazuya masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa dirinya memimpikan Sawamura Eijun yang sudah mati karena kecelakaan? Tapi dari lokasinya, jelas sekali berbeda dari Tokyo yang sekarang.

Lagipula Sawamura yang ini menurut informasi, tidak memiliki keluarga alias anak yatim piatu. Lalu siapa gadis muda di mimpinya? ...mana mungkin dia sudah beristri.

Apa itu... _doppelganger_?

_Ting._ Pintu lift terbuka lebar. Kazuya keluar lift kemudian melangkah tanpa suara menuju ruangan tempat Youichi dirawat. Matanya menyipit begitu sadar pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. _Ada orang yang masuk... tapi siapa?_

Sosok yang tidak asing tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Ia melangkah sampai ambang pintu dengan ekspresi dingin. Kazuya mengabaikan rasa sakit di ulu hati saat Sawamura duduk bersimpuh tanpa tenaga sambil menatap Youichi yang berbaring di atas kasur. Mereka jelas-jelas bukan saudara kandung (ia tahu Youichi juga anak tunggal sepertinya) namun apa yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu bukan ekspresi palsu.

Ada rasa bersalah di bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat keemasan. Kazuya yang melihatnya langsung menjadi gusar. _Tidakkah dia terlalu berlebihan...?_

Perlahan kepala itu bergerak, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas.

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Sawamura Eijun?_

"**Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sawamura Eijun?"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I was afraid of falling  
When I can't walk  
I remember about you  
I want to turn it into courage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gelap. Kazuya mengernyit heran. _Apa aku sudah mati? _Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi awal. Tangannya meraba alas tempatnya duduk. _Ah, sofa? _Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit lagi untuk kesekian kali. Mungkin efek kecelakaannya di Okinawa mulai muncul.

"_Miyuki-senpai, seandainya kau ada di dunia yang berbeda, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"_

_Siiing—! _Tidak hanya kepala, telinganya pun kini berdenging. _Sawamura...? _

"_Kalau aku... mungkin akan terus bermain _baseball_, ehehe."_

Gambaran sosok Sawamura Eijun yang biasanya sekedar setengah wajah kini terlihat jelas di benaknya. Kazuya memejamkan mata. Ia berharap ingatannya yang terlupakan atau hanya sekedar imajinasi belaka itu tidak menghilang.

_Bahkan aku tidak ingat sama sekali pernah bermain _baseball_ dengannya..._

Terdengar tawa jenaka dan Kazuya tahu itu adalah suaranya. Pemandangan berubah jadi langit penuh bintang yang terlihat di antara dua atap gedung. Rasanya familiar seolah dirinya sering ke tempat ini. _"Apa, ya? Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu jadi mungkin aku cocok bekerja di bidang lain selain jadi pemain _baseball_," _balas suaranya sebelum pemandangan kembali memperlihatkan wajah Sawamura. _"Mungkin kau bisa jadi sejarahwan, Bakamura."_

"_Kenapa mesti sejarahwan?" _Sawamura memandanginya bingung.

"_Bukannya kau suka baca buku aneh berbau sejarah?"_

"_Hei! Tidak sopan menyebutnya 'aneh'! Cepat minta maaf pada penulis buku sejarah sana!"_

"_Hahahahaha!"_

Pemandangan di benaknya tidak tergantikan bagai dirinya memang terus menatap sosok itu dari dekat. Ada rasa hangat menyelimuti hati begitu matanya menangkap ekspresi Sawamura yang tersenyum lembut sambil menunduk. _...ada apa denganku?_

"_Bagaimana dengan Furuya? Kau tidak berharap akan bertemu dengannya lagi di dunia lain?"_

_Kenapa nama Satoru dibawa-bawa? "Kenapa kau tanya soal itu?"_

"_Eh? Kalian 'kan pacaran! Wajar kalau aku berpikir kau mau bersama Furuya meski di dunia lain sekalipun, Miyuki-senpai. Itu namanya pasangan sejati dan terkesan romantis, kan!?"_

Kazuya merasa hampa dalam sekejap. Desir simpati ikut mengalir memenuhi hatinya ketika melihat kedua mata Sawamura yang tampak sayu. Ucapannya barusan jelas sekali hanya semu. Dia mengatakannya dengan ekspresi bagai seseorang yang sedang menahan sakit hati dan terpaksa menyengir lebar untuk menutupinya. Lagi, jantungnya seperti direjam, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

Dan Kazuya bersyukur karena pemandangannya beralih jadi dinding. _"Kau terlalu banyak baca komik _shoujo_, Sawamura."_

"_Haha, mungkin." _Terdengar suara helaan napas kemudian. _"Aku penasaran, apa aku bisa bertemu Senpai lagi di dunia yang berbeda?"_

Rasa sesak itu kembali. _Sepertinya aku sudah gila..._

"_Aku pasti akan mencintaimu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, Miyuki Kazuya."_

Matanya segera terbuka. Kazuya melotot saat mengingat apa yang _seharusnya _terjadi sekarang. Dirinya tidak mungkin masih hidup setelah terjun bebas dari atas atap rumah sakit. _Benar. Aku dan Sawamura seharusnya mati. _

Sekarang Kazuya mulai mengingat apa yang _sebenarnya _terjadi pada dirinya dan Sawamura. Setelah menangkap basah sosok itu berada di dalam ruang inap Youichi, mereka berkelahi. Adu fisik sampai ia hampir membunuh Sawamura dengan pistol. Dia berhasil lolos dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap rumah sakit. Di sana... mereka adu mulut, lebih pada Kazuya yang meluapkan isi hati dengan Sawamura berusaha menenangkannya.

Dia juga memperingatkan tentang pagar pembatas berbentuk jaring di belakangnya yang rapuh, tapi Kazuya yang sudah kehilangan akal sehat terus meracau sambil mencengkeram kerahnya. Segala luapan dari dalam hatinya sempat membuat pemuda itu menunjukkan wajah terenyuh. Entahlah, Kazuya tidak memperhatikan dengan jelas karena kepalanya terasa sakit seolah akan pecah di detik itu juga.

Tak lama kemudian ujung pagarnya patah karena tak bisa menahan beban tubuh Sawamura yang sepenuhnya bertumpu pada pagar tersebut dan membuat mereka hilang keseimbangan. Dirinya yang masih syok lalu didorong untuk menjauh. Jelas sekali Sawamura melakukannya dengan sengaja supaya ia tidak ikut jatuh.

Kazuya tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya reflek berusaha menjangkau tangan atau anggota tubuh mana pun milik Sawamura namun tidak bisa. Kemudian si bodoh itu justru mengatakan hal yang menurutnya absurd di situasi genting begitu.

"_Aku pasti akan mencintaimu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, Miyuki Kazuya."_

Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit menyerang jantungnya, ia langsung lompat. Sawamura terlihat melotot. Tapi sekeras apapun dirinya berusaha, sosok itu tetap tidak tergapai.

Rasa sakit di jantungnya pun menjalar ke seluruh tubuh hingga membuatnya mati rasa. Kazuya tahu ia takkan selamat karena jatuh dari ketinggian sebelas lantai. Napasnya sudah tersendat-sendat. Matanya yang mulai buram melihat tangannya masih bisa digerakkan dan berusaha menyentuh Sawamura walau hanya sehelai rambut. Tapi tangannya justru menyentuh aliran darah segar yang mengalir dari belakang kepala pemuda itu.

Perutnya mendadak mulas begitu hidungnya seperti bisa mencium bau darah tersebut. Segera Kazuya berlari mencari kamar mandi. Kakinya bergerak sendiri menuju tempat yang dituju dan ia segera memuntahkan isi perutnya di toilet.

Dengan susah payah, Kazuya bangkit dan berdiri di depan kaca. Kedua tangan bertumpu pada wastafel. Perlahan kepalanya mendongak, menatap lurus pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. _Ah, ternyata masih sama... _Ia mengerjap lalu menegakkan badan. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihat, kakinya lalu melangkah mundur. Pantulan di cermin masih sama. Sekali lagi, dirinya ambil jarak sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

_Sama. _Masih tidak percaya, matanya dipejamkan beberapa saat. _Tak ada lensa._

"Mataku... normal," gumamnya pelan.

"Miyuki? Apa kau di kamar mandi?"

Dari suaranya yang terdengar familiar, Kazuya menebak itu milik Watanabe atau dirinya lebih sering memanggil dengan nama 'Nabe'. Tiba-tiba muncul ingatan lain seolah bilang kalau pemuda ini adalah manajer pribadinya. _Apa di dunia ini tidak ada Youichi...?_

"A-aah, aku di dalam. Kau tunggu di ruang makan saja," suruh Kazuya dengan susah payah.

"...kau tidak apa-apa, Miyuki? Kau mabuk lagi semalam, kan?"

Sekilas ia ingat beberapa kaleng bir di atas meja depan televisi. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Siapkan _painkiller _dan sarapan, Nabe," pintanya seraya memulai ritual pagi.

"Oke. Akan kubuatkan bubur, ya."

"Hmm."

_...namaku di dunia ini pun... sepertinya sama. _

_Sebenarnya untuk apa aku ada di sini?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Then  
I, now, will continue to live again  
With gentle past and memories  
Even separate paths continue to be chosen  
There should be no mistakes  
A story that connects everything**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Awan hitam berkumpul di langit akhir bulan November. Kazuya menyangga dagu, menatap bosan pada pemandangan di luar kaca mobil. Nabe yang sedang menyetir sering melirik ke kursi penumpang lewat _mirrorview_.

Menurut ingatan pemilik tubuh ini (yang untungnya bernama Miyuki Kazuya juga), dia bukan tipe yang banyak omong. Di hadapan publik, dirinya bisa menjadi lebih sopan, terutama di depan orang yang lebih tua. Sifatnya agak arogan, cukup manipulatif, suka menggoda orang sampai di titik tertentu. Meski sifat negatifnya mendominasi, tapi kemampuannya dalam bidang permodelan sangat diakui oleh semua orang.

"Kepalamu masih pusing, Miyuki?" tanya Nabe untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia menghela napas. Nabe di sini dan di dunianya ternyata sama. "Iya, fokus saja menyetir."

Sekali lagi dirinya ditatap sebelum fokus pemuda itu kembali pada jalanan di depannya. Ponsel model flip berwarna hitam miliknya bergetar. Kazuya mengambilnya dari saku celana. Sebuah pesan datang atas nama 'Mima Souichirou' muncul di layar.

_Mima... Mima... _"Nabe, siapa itu Mima?" tanyanya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Dia mengirimkanmu pesan?"

"Ya. Terdengar familiar di telinga."

Tatapan aneh dan cemas kembali tertuju padanya. "Mi-Miyuki? Kau yakin tidak sedang sakit? Masa kau sudah lupa siapa itu Mima?"

_Apa dia orang penting? _"Ingatanku akhir-akhir ini agak bermasalah," ucapnya setengah berdusta. Faktanya memang ingatan Kazuya yang asli bercampur dengan ingatan si pemilik tubuh di dunia ini. Jadi, bisa dibilang dirinya tidak bersalah di sini kalau ia tidak ingat.

Kali ini Nabe yang menghela napas lelah. "Kau selalu melupakan hal yang dianggap tidak penting." Mobil berbelok memasuki jalan besar. Kazuya sempat menahan napas karena tiba-tiba ingat mimpi kecelakaan yang menewaskan Sawamura Eijun. "Mima Souichirou itu... mungkin kau sengaja melupakannya karena memang dia agak... mm, terobsesi denganmu. Dia masih berusaha memintamu jadi salah satu model dalam karya barunya. Tapi tenang saja, dia takkan bertindak macam-macam," cerita Nabe seraya tertawa paksa.

_Haaah... Model... ya? Bagaimana aku akan melakukannya nanti?_

"Setelah pemotretan, kita akan membahas kontrakmu selanjutnya dengan XY (dibaca: eks wai) Entertainment." Matanya kembali menatap keluar jendela sementara telinganya mendengar perkataan Nabe yang merinci jadwalnya untuk hari ini secara lengkap. "Kuharap kontrak pertamamu menjadi model di MV ini berjalan lancar, Miyuki," harap sang manajer.

_...belum apa-apa sudah harus jadi model MV? _Ujung bibirnya berkedut.

Ketika ia ingin bertanya, sesuatu di layar lebar yang terpampang pada sebuah gedung menarik perhatiannya. _Speechless_, mungkin itu kata yang cocok untuk keadaannya sekarang. Seseorang yang mestinya tidak ia temui kini muncul di layar tersebut.

Sawamura Eijun. Dia sedang tersenyum di layar bersama... Narumiya. _Apa-apaan ini!?_

Matanya semakin melotot karena ada gadis yang menjadi asisten Yui juga muncul.

Ternyata layar lebar itu menampilkan sebuah iklan produk kecantikan, yaitu _lipstick_. Kazuya terperangah begitu sadar bahwa tidak hanya dirinya dan Nabe yang ada di dunia ini. Bahkan Sawamura sampai Narumiya pun hidup dan menjadi... satu grup? Tapi jelas sekali grup mereka bukanlah grup yakuza maupun mafia seperti di dunianya. Ini lebih seperti... grup idol?

Tidak sampai situ, Kazuya juga melihat beberapa baliho dan poster dari berbagai produk di mana Sawamura menjadi _brand ambassador_-nya. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah terkepal. Mereka ada di dunia yang sama walau ia tidak yakin pemilik tubuh ini pernah bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Sawamura.

"Popularitas TORN semakin meroket dari hari ke hari, ya?"

Matanya beralih menatap Nabe. "TORN?"

"Grup idol campuran, beranggotakan tiga orang. JUN, MAY, HARU."

"Hmmm..."

"Dan kau akan bekerja sama dengan mereka dalam sebulan ke depan."

"..._what_!?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A boring chain that has no meaning  
There's a small gap in my heart  
It always feels empty**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Aku pasti akan mencintaimu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, Miyuki Kazuya."_

_Jadi, kehidupan selanjutnya itu... termasuk dalam dunia ini?_

Tangan kanan Kazuya tanpa sadar menyentuh wajah, padahal niat awal ingin membenarkan kacamata. _Sialan, di sini mataku tidak minus, _pikirnya frustasi. Meskipun kebiasaan ini sedari tadi sulit dihilangkan (Nabe sampai menatapnya aneh), namun selama pemotretan untuk majalah _fashion_ bulanan tadi, ia berhasil melaluinya tanpa masalah yang berarti. Tubuhnya bergerak sampai fotografer pun memuji layaknya menyembah dewa. Bahkan Kazuya sendiri bengong ketika melihat hasilnya yang sangat jauh dari ekspektasi awal.

_Gluk. Miyuki Kazuya di sini... mungkin sudah masuk kategori supermodel?_

"Miyuki? Wajahmu semakin pucat. Apa _meeting_-nya ditunda saja?" cemas Nabe.

Minuman isotonik kini berpindah ke tangannya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan banyak minum air mineral, apalagi minuman ini," balas Kazuya sambil menggoyangkan botol yang dibelikan sang manajer. _Kau telat, bodoh. Kita sudah sampai di kantor XY Entertainment, masa mau pulang begitu saja? _pikirnya kesal.

"Ah, _konnichiwa_, Miyuki-san, Watanabe-san."

Kazuya yang bersiap ingin minum langsung membeku. Di hadapannya, gadis berambut panjang yang ada dalam mimpinya tadi pagi kini membungkukkan badan lalu tersenyum ramah pada mereka berdua. Mereka mirip, sangat mirip.

_Tunggu, kepalaku mendadak tidak bisa berpikir._

Nabe buru-buru ikut membungkukkan badan. "_Konnichiwa_, Aotsuki-san."

"Maaf, apa Anda dan Miyuki-san sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, kok. Kami baru saja sampai."

Entah kenapa gadis bernama Aotsuki ini meliriknya dengan mata mengawasi. Kazuya tidak tinggal diam, dirinya minum beberapa tenggak air isotonik sambil membalas tatapannya dari ujung mata. Jelas sekali suasana di antara mereka sangat tidak bersahabat.

_Apa Miyuki di dunia ini punya masalah dengannya?_

Aotsuki kembali tersenyum bak aktris profesional pada Nabe. "Kalau begitu, mari saya antar ke ruang konferensi. TORN sudah menunggu di sana, tapi Sachou, Sutradara, dan Produser belum sampai," jelasnya.

"Oh, syukurlah. Saya kira, kami yang terakhir datang," balas Nabe.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke ruangan yang dimaksud.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Kazuya adalah dua pemuda berpakaian kasual dan berkacamata sedang duduk bersisian. Jaraknya terlampau dekat, bahkan mereka tampak masuk ke _space_ satu sama lain. Sawamura menatap serius pada Nintendo di tangan Narumiya sementara yang lain bersandar pada bahunya. _What the—? _Persis di samping Sawamura juga ada gadis yang ia kenali bernama Yoshikawa Haruno kini sibuk berkaca.

_Oke. Mereka adalah TORN. Kau harus mengingatnya, Kazuya._

"Halo, kalian yang tampan dan cantik. Beri salam pada rekan bisnis kalian," ucap Aotsuki.

Ketiga orang yang dimaksud langsung mendongak. "Lohaaa~"

Ujung bibir Kazuya berkedut begitu mereka kembali fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing. _Mereka terlalu kompak_, pikirnya. Ia pun duduk berhadapan dengan Sawamura. Dalam hati dirinya ingin pindah, namun rasanya tidak enak.

Selama menunggu kedatangan orang penting dalam projek ini, Kazuya memilih menundukkan wajah dan memainkan ponsel. Ia berusaha mencari tahu apa saja yang terjadi di sekitar pemilik tubuh seperti keberadaan Youichi, Nori, ataupun Zono yang kemungkinan juga ada di dunia ini. Matanya kemudian terpejam, _Jangan menatapku begitu, brengsek. _Kazuya dengan berani membalas tatapan dari sepasang mata yang jelas-jelas mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Si pelaku malah terus menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Perlahan kepalanya bersandar di atas kepala Narumiya yang masih fokus pada Nintendo. "Ambil jalur kiri, Mei," ucapnya seraya kembali menatap Nintendo.

Yoshikawa menyangga dagu dan menodongkan telapak tangan kiri. "Pinjam, dong!"

"Ogah. Siapa suruh tidak bawa?" jawab Narumiya tanpa menghentikan gerakan jemarinya.

Gadis itu memasang wajah cemberut. Sawamura merogoh sesuatu dari balik jaketnya yang kebesaran. Ia menekan beberapa tombol yang kemungkinan adalah _password_ lalu _smartphone_ miliknya berpindah tangan.

_Mereka seperti bocah yang baru lulus sekolah... _pikirnya.

Aotsuki yang duduk di sebelah Nabe hanya tertawa pasrah. Dia menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi memohon untuk memaklumi tingkah para anggota TORN. Kazuya hanya mengedikkan bahu, tidak peduli dan fokus mencari informasi dari ponsel jadulnya. Tapi si bocah yang kemungkinan adalah ketua grup TORN memandanginya lagi dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. Ia pilih mengabaikannya.

Sayangnya, baik Kazuya maupun pemilik tubuh ini tampaknya sepemikiran. Mereka sama-sama tidak suka diperhatikan secara terbuka begini. Ketika ia ingin ambil langkah, satu-satunya pintu dalam ruangan konferensi terbuka, disusul kemunculan tiga orang yang sedari ditunggu.

"Oke, kita langsung mulai saja _meeting_ hari ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Meeting_ berjalan lancar dan hampir memakan waktu sampai dua jam. Akhirnya Kazuya bisa bernapas lega karena berhasil melaluinya tanpa masalah (lagi). Sesaat ia kesulitan menerima kenyataan bahwa Sachou yang dimaksud Aotsuki adalah Yuuki Tetsuya, sementara Sutradara dan Produser pada MV ini dipegang oleh Sanada Shunpei dan Todoroki Raichi. Sungguh perpaduan yang kurang masuk diakal.

_...kukira Sachou XY Entertainment adalah Takigawa Chris Yuu._

Dengan gerakan tidak bertenaga, Kazuya pun bangkit. "Setelah ini ada jadwal apa lagi, Nabe?"

"Aku sudah membatalkan jadwal hari ini. Kau harus istirahat dan beruntungnya, mereka mau memaklumi karena tahu kalau kau baru pulang dari Perancis lusa kemarin," jawab Nabe.

_Perancis... _Kazuya menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan kanan. Ia menghela napas lelah. _Pemilik tubuh ini ternyata benar-benar berprofesi sebagai supermodel, _pikirnya setelah otaknya mengingat kegiatan _fashion show_ yang dilakukan _Kazuya _di negara tersebut. Ingatan lain pun menyusul, tentang pengumuman ranking model dunia di mana namanya tercantum dalam kolom _rank #1_. Selain nama, tercantum pula biodata singkat dan portofolio beberapa foto serta cuplikan iklan yang dibintangi olehnya, baik sendiri maupun bersama artis atau pemodel lain.

Pekerjaannya kali ini... memang berbanding terbalik dengan pekerjaannya yang asli sebagai bos grup _yakuza_.

"Miyuki?" Sebuah tangan melambai di depan wajahnya. "Seriusan, kau kenapa, sih?"

Kazuya memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit. "Tidak apa-apa, Nabe."

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang mendekat. Ia mendongak dan melihat Sawamura menaruh sebotol jus jeruk di atas meja. "Mungkin tubuhmu butuh vitamin C?" ucapnya tidak yakin seraya berbalik pergi.

Terdengar tawa pelan dari belakangnya. Kazuya merasa bahunya ditepuk pelan. "Minumlah. Ei-chan biasanya tidak suka berbagi makanan atau minuman dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Mungkin ini pertanda bagus, Miyuki-san," cerita Aotsuki seraya tersenyum. "Mari, saya antar ke _basement_," tambahnya menawarkan diri sebagai bentuk formalitas.

"Terima kasih, Aotsuki-san," ucap Nabe senang.

Perlahan tangan Kazuya menggapai sebotol jus jeruk lalu menatapnya cukup lama.

"_Miyuki-senpai! Coba deh, jus jeruk terbaik di dunia ini!"_

Menghela napas, Kazuya tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum pada ingatan entah milik _Miyuki Kazuya _yang mana. _Setelah aku mencoba membunuhmu di duniaku, sekarang kau tidak lelah untuk terus menghantuiku, Sawamura? Haha... apa kau berniat balik membunuhku sekarang?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Your ugly and dirty figure  
Keep on living clumsy  
One by one in warmth  
Slowly you realize**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Menjadi supermodel... lebih melelahkan dibanding jadi bos yakuza.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak _meeting_ bersama TORN, Kazuya dibanjiri kegiatan pemotretan. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga sudah menyelesaikan satu CM produk kacamata. Tentu saja ada kejadian yang mengejutkan. Siapa sangka dirinya akan bertemu Chris di lokasi syuting tersebut?

Matanya melirik hasil pencarian di layar laptop. Sebuah artikel tentang pria blasteran Jepang-Amerika itu baru selesai dibaca. Berbeda dengannya yang memasuki dunia permodelan, Chris dikenal sebagai aktor dengan segudang penghargaan. Bahkan film layar lebar yang terakhir dia bintangi berhasil memenangkan piala Oscar. Sesuai dugaannya, Chris di dunia ini maupun di dunianya memiliki hubungan dengan Sawamura.

Kazuya tidak bisa menutupi gejolak emosi dalam hati begitu membaca artikel tersebut. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi jelas sekali ada maksud tertentu mengapa Sawamura yang digandeng Chris di atas karpet merah. Sayangnya, pemiliki tubuh ini sejak awal tidak berminat dengan dunia hiburan. Dia terlalu fokus dengan kegiatan modelnya dan itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Miyuki? Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap?" tanya Nabe dari luar kamar.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursi lalu menggendong tas selempang warna cokelat. "Ya."

Begitu pintu terbuka, sosok Nabe sudah membawa dua kotak makan di tangan. "Kau belum makan, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi jelas sekali senyumnya bukan karena senang, lebih kepada sedang menahan diri untuk tidak marah.

Tertawa garing, Kazuya pun menjawab. "Kau benar-benar manajer terbaik, Nabe."

"Miyukiiiii!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti pertemuan sebelumnya, grup TORN sudah berkumpul di _gakuya_. Yoshikawa masih sibuk berhias sementara dua lainnya memakai kostum. Mereka semua berpakaian kasual warna putih. Begitu juga dengan dirinya nanti yang hanya memakai kemeja putih polos dan celana jeans biru tua. Meski risih karena melihat keintiman Sawamura yang membenarkan kerah kemeja Narumiya, Kazuya sudah tidak kaget lagi sekarang.

_Anggap saja mereka adik-kakak, _sugestinya pada diri sendiri.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk hari ini," ucap Kazuya, sekedar formalitas.

"Mohon bantuannya juga~" Lagi, mereka membalas dengan kompaknya.

Ia disuruh duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. Kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi dipakai kini ditaruh di atas meja rias. Perias bernama Asada memulai pekerjaannya tanpa banyak bicara. Dia bergerak seefisien mungkin dan hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk merias wajahnya. Setelah itu, Asada fokus pada rambutnya yang hanya sekedar disisir ke kiri.

"Eijun-kun, kau benar-benar jadi _headline news_," ucap Yoshikawa kesal.

Sawamura entah kenapa duduk di sebelah Kazuya lalu menghela napas lelah. "Aku tak peduli."

"Kau ini..." Narumiya berkacak pinggang. "Kerjaan Itsuki jadi bertambah, kan!"

"Wajarlah. Kan Itsuki PR kita, itu hanya tugas kecil."

"Bukan tugas kecil namanya kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan Chris-san, Eijun-kun!" tambah Yoshikawa. "Padahal aku juga mau ke Amerika," gumamnya pelan namun bisa terdengar.

Kazuya berdiri dari kursi dan bersiap untuk ganti baju. Tapi entah kenapa keduluan Sawamura yang kemudian undur diri dengan ponsel di tangan. Sebelum pintu ditutup, ia menangkap nama Chris keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut. _Ah, telpon dari Chris_, pikirnya. Tanpa sadar kepalanya menunduk ketika foto mereka di atas karpet merah kembali terngiang. Gara-gara itu, banyak orang menyimpulkan akhirnya mereka _come out _setelah beberapa kali tertangkap kamera keluar-masuk restoran atau bar bersama.

Padahal mereka berbeda profesi. Wajar jika publik menganggap mereka ada hubungan sebagai teman atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Apalagi pernikahan sesama jenis (menurut informasinya) sudah diakui di beberapa Prefektur.

Matanya mengerjap lalu menggelengkan kepala cepat. _Apaan, sih? Kenapa jadi kepikiran begini? _Kazuya mendengus seraya menutup kancing kemeja.

Pintu _gakuya _terbuka, namun yang masuk justru Aotsuki. "Loh? Ei-chan mana?" tanyanya.

"Telpon dari Chris," jawab Narumiya singkat yang dibalas anggukan sekali. Dia mengambil sebotol Coca Cola dari plastik yang dibawa manajer mereka. Sebotol jus jeruk juga dikeluarkan dan ditaruh di meja rias Sawamura.

"Miyuki-san mau Pocari atau Oolong-cha?" tanya Aotsuki padanya.

Kazuya tersenyum. "Pocari?" Sebotol minuman isotonik tersebut kemudian berpindah tangan. "_Arigatou_, nanti Nabe akan kuminta belikan _snack_. Kalian mau apa?" Kali ini (sebagai bentuk balas budi) dirinya yang menawarkan.

Baik Narumiya dan Yoshikawa terlihat senang. Mata mereka berbinar bagai balita yang diberi sebungkus permen. "Pocky, dong!" seru Narumiya lalu disusul anggota perempuan TORN, Yoshikawa, "Keripik kentang rasa daging panggang! Oh iya, Eijun-kun suka keripik singkong rasa apapun, tapi kalau tidak keberatan, bisa belikan onigiri juga?"

Kali ini alisnya terangkat. "Dia belum makan?" tanyanya sambil bersiap meng-_email_ Nabe.

"Bukan, dia punya _blackhole _di perutnya. Pasti akan cepat lapar lagi."

Narumiya menatapnya dari tempat dia duduk. "Ah, tambahkan es krim _vanilla_ juga, ya."

_Twitch. _Anggota yang satu ini sepertinya tidak punya urat malu. Kazuya menahan diri untuk tidak bicara sarkas. Ketika selesai mengirim _email_, pintu _gakuya _terbuka lagi. Ia yang tidak punya kerjaan apapun bisa memperhatikan sekitar dengan seksama, terutama pada Sawamura yang sedang bicara pada salah satu staf yang lewat di depan ruangan. Dari nadanya memang dia terdengar ramah, tapi ekspresi dan matanya jelas mengatakan hal lain seolah dia tidak peduli pada sekitarnya.

Topeng. Sawamura seperti sedang memasang topeng di wajah. Kazuya terus memperhatikan dan menangkap perubahan di matanya yang kosong walau dalam hitungan seperkian detik.

_Jduk_. Melihat _mood_-nya barusan, Kazuya berusaha menahan tawa karena melihat langsung kejadian wajah Sawamura yang menabrak kusen pintu. Pemuda itu berjongkok di ambang pintu, jelas merasa kesakitan. Narumiya mungkin juga melihatnya dari awal, makanya dia tertawa keras dan menggebrak meja beberapa kali dengan tangan lainnya memegang perut.

"Oh astaga, hahahaha! Kau ngapain, sih? Buahahaha!"

"_Shut up, _Mei!" seru Sawamura kesal.

Aotsuki bergegas mendekat. "Aw... keningmu jadi merah. Sebentar, kupanggil perias lagi."

Tak bisa menahan tawa, Kazuya terkekeh pelan. "_Soko_! Kalau mau tertawa, silakan! Dasar tanuki!" hardik pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba. Tentu ia langsung tertawa bebas. Entah kenapa ia juga merasa lega, seperti beban di pundaknya terangkat semua.

"Miyuki sialan! Berhenti tertawa!"

"Tadi kau yang menyuruhku tertawa, Bakamura. Hahaha!"

"Brengsek! Ugh, sakit..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Then  
I continue to live with you again today  
Find the meaning of what you are breathing for  
Only with time we laugh  
The sad shadow slowly disappeared  
I think I actually know that**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tema MV TORN kali ini adalah monokrom. Lagu terbaru mereka berjudul "Tsuki to Taiyou", Bulan dan Matahari. Kazuya mendengarnya untuk kesekian kali, namun rasa sakit itu tidak pernah hilang. Dirinya yakin ini bukan lagu yang diciptakan khusus untuknya. Miyuki Kazuya di dunia ini tidak sebrengsek dalam lagu tersebut. Sepertinya...

Suara Sanada mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia lihat sosok Sawamura berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan beberapa barang bergantung dan sisanya hancur. Karena temanya monokrom, suasana jadi dibuat sesuram mungkin. Kata Nabe, konsep kali ini jelas berbeda dari single maupun album sebelumnya yang selalu mengusung tema semangat ala grup vokal hiphop. Tapi musiknya tidak terlalu _mellow_ dan vokalnya pun tetap lebih banyak bagian rap.

Tadi Kazuya melihat bagian Narumiya sebelum ini. Dia mendapat porsi rap terbanyak katanya. Cara pelafalan lirik berbahasa Inggris pun bisa dikatakan fasih untuk ukuran orang Jepang. Dirinya tidak heran sih, di dunia aslinya pun Narumiya sebenarnya berdarah campuran Jepang- UK yang lahir dan dibesarkan di Jepang. Ia tidak terlalu tahu tentang Narumiya di dunia ini dan tidak mau tahu juga.

Intro lagu terdengar. Sawamura menatap sekitar. Arah pandangnya kemudian tertuju pada kamera. Layar monitor di hadapan Kazuya memperlihatkan ekspresi sedihnya yang berusaha disembunyikan dengan cara menunduk. Bibirnya pun perlahan terbuka, bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang mendongak menatap kamera.

"Kimi wo kurushimi kara sukuu tame ni (_To save you from anguish_)  
Boku wa ikitekitan darou (_I'm sure I was born for_)  
Tatoe kimi ga waruiyatsu datte (_Even you are a bad person_)  
Boku wa kamawanai yo (_I don't care_)"

Napasnya tertahan. Bukan hanya karena lirik lagu yang sudah sering ia dengar berulang kali, namun karena senyum dan kelembutan yang terpancar dari mata itu. Ekspresi Sawamura persis seperti yang ada dalam kehidupan sebelumnya serta dalam mimpinya.

"Kimi no yowasa wo mamoru tame ni (_To protect your weakness_)  
Boku wa umarete kitan darou (_I'm sure I was born for_)  
Tatoe kimi ga nozomanaku tatte (_Even you didn't wish it_)  
Sore ga unmei dakara (_This is fate_)"

"Oke, _cut_! Kerja bagus, JUN!" seru Sanada puas.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" Dari layar, Sawamura tampak tersenyum sebelum kembali ke wajah tanpa ekspresi yang ia lihat waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Switch off_... _Mata Kazuya masih mengekor sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu keluar-masuk studio. Sejujurnya ia merasa kagum dengan keahliannya yang bisa akting dalam sekali ambil gambar. Dari kejadian barusan juga terlihat jelas kalau Sawamura tidak suka mencampuri urusan pekerjaan dan pribadi. Ketika bekerja, dia akan ramah pada yang lain (setidaknya pada orang yang punya kedudukan penting), sementara secara pribadi dia termasuk tipe introvert.

_Tapi kenapa dari awal dia seperti tidak bersahabat padaku?_

"Eijun kami memang hebat, bukan?"

Kazuya menengok ke sumber suara. Narumiya duduk di sebelahnya entah sejak kapan sambil memakan es krim. Ia kembali fokus pada monitor yang kembali memutar hasil rekaman Sawamura barusan. "Tidak buruk untuk ukuran idol grup hiphop," sahutnya.

"Pasti sekarang kau sadar soal _itu_ juga, kan?"

Matanya hanya melirik dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

Baik Narumiya di dunianya maupun di sini, mereka sama-sama memiliki sikap arogan. Kazuya tidak suka tapi tak ada alasan baginya untuk membenci. Terlebih karena mereka baru dua kali ini bertemu. Dan apa maksudnya dengan _itu_?

"Aa... sepertinya kau masih tidak tahu, ya? Tapi untuk jaga-jaga akan kuberitahu." Narumiya mendekat dan berbisik, "Bisa dibilang dia punya kepribadian ganda."

Mengernyit, Kazuya membalas, "Bukannya semua artis begitu? Kau juga sama, kan?"

"Bedaaa! Memang sih terlihat biasa untuk seorang artis, tapi aku yang segrup dengannya selama hampir enam tahun saja masih tidak tahu kepribadian lainnya. Hanya sekilas dan sejak saat itu aku bersumpah tidak akan jadi musuhnya. Tatapan Eijun..." Tampak jelas tubuh Narumiya gemetar hebat. "Tidak sampai membuatnya mati, tapi jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin sudah banyak nyawa melayang di tangannya."

Ujung bibir Kazuya terangkat sedikit. Lucu juga melihat seorang Narumiya Mei ketakutan.

"_Dan saya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun, __**Tuan Muda Miyuki Kazuya yang agung**__."_

Tangannya terkepal. Tiba-tiba teringat sosok Sawamura yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi di pesta ulang tahunnya dan ekspresinya memang sama seperti Sawamura di dunia ini. _Ah, tapi itu jelas-jelas bukan kepribadian ganda_, pikirnya. Wajar jika dia memperlihatkan ekspresi tersebut karena tindakan Kazuya yang keterlaluan sampai berniat ingin membunuhnya.

_Apa mungkin karena dia ingat tentang kehidupan sebelumnya...?_

"Mei, jangan jahil pada Miyuki-san."

Narumiya dan dirinya mendongak. Sosok yang dibicarakan sudah berdiri tegak di dekat teman segrupnya. Sebatang Pocky mendadak dijulurkan ke depan Narumiya. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata, "Kalian bicara apa? Kok terdengar asyik, ya?"

Dengan cepat tangan kiri Narumiya menyambar Pocky. Dia berdiri dan memeluk lengan Sawamura yang sedari tadi menatapnya heran dengan tangan kanan. Dari ekspresi dan matanya jelas sekali dia sedang panik. "Barusan aku mengajaknya main Pocky tapi dia tidak suka. Aku memaksanya dan berniat mengambil Pocky lalu kau datang, deh," ceritanya penuh dusta.

"Oh, padahal gampang."

"_Deshou!?_"

"Mungkin kalau dipraktikkan, dia jadi tertarik, Mei."

"Oh! Katanya tidak mau karena—huh?"

Sawamura tersenyum dan Kazuya melihat tangan kiri pemuda itu perlahan melingkar di pinggang Narumiya. Jarinya yang tampak lentik mengambil Pocky kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut lawan bicara. Kazuya bersumpah sempat menangkap kilatan aneh di matanya serta ujung bibir yang naik ke atas. Sialnya, Narumiya seolah terkena hipnotis dan mulai menggigit Pocky sambil memejamkan mata.

_Gila! _Entah apa yang terjadi tubuhnya sudah bergerak sendiri. Ia mendorong masing-masing pundak mereka, bermaksud memisahkan secara paksa. Dua anggota TORN tentu saja kaget.

"Kalian lagi-lagi bertingkah _BL-ish_, huh?"

Kali ini Kazuya yang terlonjak kaget. Sejak kapan Yoshikawa ada di belakangnya!?

"Mei yang memancingku," balas Sawamura santai seraya duduk di kursi dekat tembok. Tangan kirinya menyangga dagu di atas meja, meski terlihat santai tapi matanya ketika melirik pada Narumiya sangat tajam, sampai menusuk ke ulu hati. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau cerita macam-macam pada orang asing, Mei. Apalagi tentang anggota segrupmu sendiri," ucapnya dingin.

Kepala Narumiya menunduk sebelum kembali duduk. "Um, akan kuingat."

"_Saa, saa_! Sudah bagianmu, Miyuki-san!" seru Yoshikawa seraya mendorong punggung Kazuya.

"Jangan dorong-dorong. Aku bisa sendiri, Yoshikawa-san."

"Aku hanya beralasan untuk menjauhi Eijun-kun sebentar, kok."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Kazuya reflek menengok. Gadis tersebut tidak berucap apapun dan tersenyum lebar. _Dia juga takut dengan Sawamura...?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If I took something  
Important things were also captured  
It's too late to realize it  
The star disappears**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu setelah pengambilan gambar untuk MV terbaru TORN selesai. Kazuya kini sibuk bersiap dengan projek _fashion show _dari salah satu perancang terkenal bernama... Amahisa Kousei. Berulang kali dirinya membaca proposal yang diberikan Nabe, Kazuya masih tidak percaya bahwa ia akan bekerja sama dengan seorang Amahisa. Walaupun masih bisa menolak, tapi alasannya apa?

Dan kalau sampai ia menolak, itu sama saja dengan tidak profesional.

_Seharusnya dia juga tidak tahu kalau kami musuhan di kehidupan sebelumnya._

Kazuya tertawa pelan sebelum menghela napas berat. _Mana mungkin ada yang ingat, ya? _Mereka semua pasti tidak percaya soal reinkarnasi. Itu hanya mitos atau semacamnya. Kemungkinan ada orang lain seperti Kazuya juga pasti satu banding satu miliar.

Dengan kata lain, _mustahil_.

Lagipula, reinkarnasi yang dialaminya sedikit unik. Kazuya menjadi dirinya sendiri tapi bukan di dunia aslinya, melainkan dunia lain. Ia memejamkan mata. Ingatan masa lalu (entah milik Miyuki Kazuya yang mana) merasuki benaknya.

Akhir-akhir ini memang ingatan itu sering muncul. Dirinya tidak cerita apapun pada Nabe ketika ditanya soal energinya yang mendadak habis dan sering membuatnya tertidur. Bahkan manajernya bilang pernah menemukannya sudah tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi. Bukan pingsan, tapi benar-benar tidur pulas. Ketika dicek ke rumah sakit, dokter hanya bilang itu karena kelelahan, dirinya harus lebih rajin berolahraga, banyak makan sayur, serta rajin minum vitamin penambah darah.

Dalam ingatannya, sosok itu berdiri membelakangi Kazuya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit malam. Tubuh Kazuya terasa hangat karena kemungkinan ia sedang merengkuhnya dari belakang. _"Apa kau tidak dingin?" _Suara miliknya terdengar.

Tapi Sawamura tampak tidak dengar. Matanya juga terlihat tidak fokus. Pemandangan teralih pada tengkuk pemuda tersebut. Desir aneh muncul dalam hati Kazuya dan semakin parah saat hidungnya mencium aroma _vanilla_ yang lembut. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa panas. Kedua tangan yang sedang memeluk Sawamura kini mengerat. Ia mendekati tengkuk itu, mencium dan menggigitnya seperti sedang mencicipi _dessert_.

Tangan lain menggapai tangannya, dia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Kazuya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dirinya tak ingin melepaskan Sawamura. _"Ma-Master... be-berhenti, haahh..."_

Sontak Kazuya membuka mata. Pemandangan kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan muncul. Perlahan ia bangkit namun tubuhnya membeku seperkian detik. _Tidak mungkin..._

Kepalanya menunduk dan langsung berlari memasuki kamar mandi.

_Sialan!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi, Kazuya menghela napas di tengah-tengah kegiatan pemotretan. Nabe berulang kali pula bertanya apa dirinya baik-baik saja. Tentu saja ia akan menjawab positif. Bukan karena tidak ingin mengkhawatirkannya, tapi karena Kazuya terlalu malu untuk bercerita soal ingatannya tentang Sawamura dan adegan erotis mereka berdua. Ini sudah hampir dua minggu terjadi. Sekarang ia mulai percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Sawamura bukan sekedar musuh semata, melainkan... sepasang kekasih?

Apa yang pernah diucapkan Amahisa di pesta itu bukan sekedar rumor. Kazuya yang selama ini mengelak tentang alasan Yui tega berniat membunuhnya serta merekayasa ingatan dalam otaknya kini mulai yakin. Mungkin ada kaitannya juga dengan kenapa dirinya terlempar ke dunia ini sebagai Miyuki Kazuya lalu dipertemukan kembali dengan Sawamura Eijun.

Kazuya ingin memastikannya namun pihak TORN dan XY Entertainment sulit dihubungi. Saat tersambung, Aotsuki menjawab seolah ingin menghindari pertemuan di antara dirinya dan Sawamura. Nabe pernah ke kantor mereka tapi staf di sana pun tutup mulut.

"Miyuki, soal JUN-kun..."

Ia mendongak, Nabe tidak menjelaskan apapun dan hanya menyerahkan ponselnya. Kazuya mengambil ponsel tersebut. Ternyata ada siaran ulang _talkshow_ dengan TORN sebagai bintang tamu. Tapi anehnya Sawamura tidak ada di sana.

_Apa yang sedang terjadi...?_

"Putar ulang di menit ke-24."

Kazuya menurut lalu memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinga.

"_Wah, tumben JUN-san tidak bisa datang? Padahal sebentar lagi kalian akan merilis single baru, kan?" _tanya si host.

Narumiya dan Yoshikawa saling pandang. Berbeda dengan sikap abai mereka yang biasanya, kali ini yang tampak di wajah mereka adalah ekspresi sedih. Yoshikawa terlihat tidak nyaman dengan terus memainkan jemari di atas pangkuannya. Narumiya menarik napas, terlihat sedang menenangkan diri sebelum bersuara, _"Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu rahasia perusahaan, tapi mungkin dengan ini JUN bisa kembali."_

"_Eh? Kembali? Apa maksudnya JUN-san sedang pergi? Kabur misalnya?"_

"_Dibilang kabur juga... Perusahaan sendiri selalu mengizinkannya karena termasuk dalam syarat kontrak antara XY Entertainment dan JUN. Tapi JUN yang biasanya hanya pergi selama seminggu, sampai sekarang pun tidak ada kabar. Kami sudah mencari ke rumahnya, bahkan datang ke tempat orang tuanya tinggal dan tidak ketemu. Ini sudah terjadi selama dua minggu lebih. Kami sangat khawatir tapi karena masuk dalam perjanjian, kami tidak bisa melakukan pencarian lebih cepat."_

"_Astaga... Bagaimana dengan orang sekitarnya? Misal Chris-san?"_

"_Dia juga tidak tahu. Dia _lost contact_ selama itu juga."_

"_Semoga JUN-san ditemukan dalam keadaan sehat."_

"_Mohon bantuan dan doanya, minna-san." _Narumiya kini tersenyum paksa. Dia menggenggam tangan Yoshikawa yang sudah terisak diam-diam. _"Sekalipun kami dipertemukan karena grup projek TORN, tapi sosok JUN sudah seperti saudara kandung kami sendiri."_

Perlahan _earphone_ milik Nabe dilepas. Tubuh Kazuya mendadak lemas.

"Sawamura... menghilang..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Then  
I still live today  
With your gentle memories  
Take as much as you've lost  
The day of the star falls to the end of sea  
I believe in everything**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Mi-Miyuki, untuk apa kita datang ke sini?"

Kazuya menengok ke kursi pengemudi. Nabe terlihat semakin pucat setelah ia minta berbelok ke jalur yang sebenarnya dilarang untuk dilewati. Arah pandangnya kembali fokus ke depan. Sebuah terowongan dengan semak belukar yang rimbun serta penuh tumbuhan menjalar pada mulut terowongan kini sudah berada di depan mata. Rambu dan garis polisi juga terpasang walau ada dua garis yang terpotong. Dari tempatnya berada, ia bisa melihat betapa gelapnya terowongan tersebut.

Benar-benar tampak menyeramkan seperti dalam film horror.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Kau diam saja di mobil," perintahnya.

Nabe menahan lengannya. "Serius, Miyuki. Ini tempat berbahaya!"

Melihat betapa cemas dan ketakutannya sang manajer, Kazuya jadi tidak tega. Tapi jika dugaannya benar, mungkin ia bisa menemukan Sawamura. Entah dalam keadaan hidup atau mati, dirinya tidak peduli. Kazuya tidak terima kalau pemuda itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. Ini mengingatkannya pada mimpi Sawamura yang menjadi korban kecelakaan bersama Ryou-san di persimpangan jalan.

Perlahan Kazuya menggenggam tangan Nabe, meyakinkannya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. "Tunggu di sini sekitar lima belas menit, setelahnya kau bisa menyusul atau langsung telpon polisi. Oke?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Miyuki?"

"...nanti kuceritakan setelah semuanya jadi jelas."

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Kazuya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati terowongan. Dengan bantuan senter dari ponsel milik Nabe (ponselnya tidak ada senter karena terlalu jadul, sialan), ia kemudian melangkah masuk.

Para kelelawar terbang keluar dari terowongan setelah terkena sorot cahaya. Terjadi kegaduhan selama hewan mamalia malam itu meninggalkan sarang. Kazuya terus berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati. Di tempat lembab dan gelap seperti ini yang paling berbahaya justru ular, terutama ular kobra. Bau menyengat tercium, namun bukan bau anyir darah. Ia bisa bernapas lega karena terowongan ini mungkin tidak dijadikan pembuangan mayat. Semoga.

Langkahnya mendadak terhenti. Hidungnya mencium bau lain. _Vanilla._

Sesak memenuhi rongga dada. "Sawamura..." Kazuya kembali melangkah.

Lagi, bau itu tertangkap indera penciumannya. Ia mempercepat langkah kaki jadi berlari kecil. Terdengar suara desis yang kemungkinan adalah ular, tapi fokus Kazuya hanya tertuju pada ujung terowongan yang mulai terlihat.

Napasnya terengah-engah sementara ujung cahaya senter terpaku pada sesosok manusia yang berdiri membelakanginya. Kedua tangan Kazuya terkepal. "Sawamura..." panggilnya pelan.

_Wuuuuuuuush!_

Dia menengok dan sesuai dugaan, itu adalah Sawamura Eijun. "Miyuki... Kazuya...?"

"Ya. Ini aku, Miyuki Kazuya." Lampu senter kemudian dimatikan, bersamaan dengan tubuh Sawamura yang berbalik penuh ke arahnya. Kazuya terdiam karena tidak suka melihat tatapan kosong pemuda tersebut. _Apa tanpa sadar dia datang ke sini?_

"Kenapa... kau ada di sini?"

Fokusnya sempat teralih pada pagar pembatas yang rusak di belakang Sawamura. "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa sampai ke Okinawa? Apa yang kau cari di sini?"

Kazuya bergerak maju secara reflek begitu melihat lawan bicaranya mundur. Dengan tenang dia duduk di samping pagar yang rusak, tepat bersisian dengan pohon besar yang kini menjadi pegangan tangan kirinya. Dia terus menunduk lalu menatap lurus ke arahnya, tersenyum. "_Yappari_, kau _Miyuki Kazuya_ yang kukenal," ucapnya pelan.

"Ya. Lalu kau _Sawamura Eijun_ yang mana?" tanya Kazuya balik sambil mengikis jarak.

"Menurutmu yang mana?"

"Mata-mata grup Takigawa? Sekaligus _pitcher_ dari SMA Seidou?"

_Plok, plok, plok._ Sawamura tampak sumringah dengan mata hampa. "HEBAT! Kenapa bisa tahu? Ingatanmu kembali?"

_Tap._ "Ya. Aku mulai ingat tiga kehidupanku sebagai Miyuki Kazuya sekarang."

"Ah, tiga, ya? Sama." Kazuya menahan napas karena si bodoh itu memundurkan tubuhnya ke arah jurang. "Hmmm~ _Sasuga_, Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura tiba-tiba duduk dengan tegap. "Jadi, kehidupan mana yang lebih menyenangkan, Miyuki-senpai?"

_Dia bukan Sawamura Eijun yang kukenal_, pikirnya. _Tapi... meskipun begitu... _

"Apa pertanyaanku terlalu sulit?" Kali ini Sawamura menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Tak ada yang menyenangkan," jawabnya jujur.

"Eeeeeh? Kenapa?"

Kazuya yang sedari tadi menahan emosi memutuskan untuk meluapkannya sekarang. "Di dua kehidupan sebelumnya aku melihatmu mati, lalu sekarang? Mendengar berita kau menghilang saja membuatku sulit bernapas! Mananya yang kau sebut menyenangkan!?"

Kali ini Sawamura menatapnya tajam. "Bagaimana denganku? Setiap hari harus melihat kemesraan kalian sampai kau lulus lalu saat aku berusaha _move on_, kau selalu muncul. Tidak cukup sampai situ, kalian membuatku semakin hancur karena cincin yang kalian pakai! Selama itu aku selalu merepotkan Anii-san, Chris-senpai, Haruichi, You-chan, Kanee..." Air mata meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya. "Bagaimana rasanya melihatku mati, Miyuki-senpai? Apa hidupmu semakin bahagia dengan Furuya?"

Kepala Kazuya menggeleng pelan. Matanya memanas. "Hidupku makin terpuruk, Sawamura. Aku tak bisa meneruskan hubunganku dengan Furuya, hidupku tidak terurus karena selalu lembur kerja. Pada akhirnya? Aku mati karena kelelahan kerja, hahaha! Lucu, kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingat tentangku setelah kecelakaan itu, Miyuki?"

"...di terowongan ini asal mulanya, Sawamura."

"Aku tahu ini semua bukan salahmu... aku... aku..."

Merasa sudah cukup aman, Kazuya kembali melangkah sebelum lawan bicaranya bereaksi. Kedua tangannya terentang lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan menjauh dari tepi jurang. Ia baru sadar kalau tubuhnya gemetar sejak tadi. "Bodoh, kau mau bunuh diri di sini, huh?"

Sawamura menggeleng pelan, disusul suara isakan tangis. "Aku tidak tahu lokasinya di mana, aku mencari, terus mencari dan akhirnya kutemukan berkat Chris-senpai. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang," akunya. Tangisnya makin pecah kemudian. "HUAAAAAAA! AKU MAU MASTER KAZUYA KEMBALIIIIIIII!"

Tangan kanannya mengelus puncak kepala Sawamura. "Master Kazuya-mu sudah kembali, Eijun. _Tadaima_. Maaf, aku yang tidak waras dulu malah ingin membunuhmu."

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA! MASTER BRENGSEK! KEJAM!"

"Huuush, iya, iya. Maafkan aku, ya? Mana jawaban salamnya?"

Dengan wajah sembab dan penuh air mata, pemuda itu mendongak. "_O-okaeri_... Master..."

Kazuya merasa terharu dan gemas. Air mata lolos ketika dirinya mencium kening Sawa—Eijun, berlanjut ke pelupuk mata, kedua pipi, hidung, dan berakhir di bibir. "Terima kasih, kau mau menungguku, Eijun. Terima kasih."

"U-un—hik—hacchi!"

"Uwah... sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

"...seminggu?"

"DAN KAU TIDAK MINUM, MAKAN, MANDI, TIDUR!?"

"KALAU TIDAK, MANA MUNGKIN AKU MASIH HIDUP SEKARANG!"

"MI-MIYUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Baik dirinya maupun Eijun menengok ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya sosok Nabe yang semakin pucat dari sebelum ia masuk terowongan kini berlari dan menerjang mereka hingga jatuh terduduk di atas aspal. Kazuya jadi merasa kasihan karena tubuh Nabe benar-benar gemetar namun membeku dalam sekejap begitu bersitatap dengan Eijun.

"JU-JUN-KUN!? _YOKATTAAAAAA!_ KUKIRA KAU—AAAAAAAAAA!"

Eijun memasang wajah horror karena gantian Nabe yang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ugh, perkenalkan. Dia Watanabe Hisashi. Manajerku sekaligus... penggemar fanatik JUN dari TORN?" ucap Kazuya, memperkenalkan sekaligus menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi. Mungkin karena mendengar kata 'penggemar', Eijun langsung panik dan berusaha menenangkan Nabe dengan cara memeluk yang akhirnya malah malu-malu sambil memeluk balik.

_...oi, oi. Seriusan? _Kazuya sontak memisahkan mereka.

Nabe melotot padanya yang dibalas dengan senyum menakutkan. "Oke, oke. Kita balik ke mobil," ucapnya menyerah.

Kazuya membantu Eijun yang kesulitan bangkit dan berjalan. Prihatin dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar kedinginan, ia pun melepas mantel lalu membalutnya ke tubuh pemuda tersebut. Tidak sampai situ, Kazuya juga memilih menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Nabe syok tapi diam saja kemudian jadi pembantu menerangi jalan yang dilewati dengan senter dari ponselnya.

Sesampainya di depan mobil, ia melihat Eijun sudah tertidur pulas. "Nabe, antarkan ke rumah sakit terdekat dulu. Sepertinya Eijun kena demam," perintahnya.

"Oke~" Nabe menengok ke belakang. "Eijun?"

"Namanya Sawamura Eijun. Belahan jiwaku." Kazuya menatap pemuda yang tertidur di pangkuannya sebelum mencium keningnya. _Semoga ini menjadi _cycle_ kita yang terakhir..._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To hold on living  
Anyone can't show their smile, right?  
The days the two of us spent together  
Don't be sad past stories  
When stars fall at night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNAAAAAAA! XD**

**Omg omg omg, akhirnya kelar sebelum pergantian tahun wwwwww!**

**Yosh, ini dia fanfic terakhir saya di tahun 2019! So far, kebanyakan MiSawa karena saya kena demam DnA uwuwuwuwu **

**Btw, ini enaknya dilanjut apa udahan? Saya kepikiran mau bikin **_**chronicle of MiSawa**_**, deh. Tapi capek juga ya, setiap bulan bikin fanfic sepanjang ini. Mana songfic pula. Hidup saya memang gak jauh-jauh dari musik... #pundung **

**Sejujurnya fanfic ini lebih menjurus ke draft awal loh, yang ending Done with a shotgun. Entah MiSawa mati bareng, Eijun mati sendiri, atau Eijun diselamatin Chris dengan cara yang agak absurd. Nah, kalo ending fanfic ini sih emang udah direncanain happy ending, cuma cara eksekusinya yang kurang greget. Saya kekurangan ide uwuwuwuwu**

**Terus ada banyak fanfic series yang saya telantarkan, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya terhasut event bulanan FFA jadi gak bisa lanjutin uwuwuwuwu Malah sekarang kepikiran mau buat fanfic crossover tema multifandom. Bukan cuma 2 fandom, tapi lebih dan salah satunya adalah MiSawa dari DnA. Sekali lagi, ini baru kepikiran, rencana, atau apalah itu namanya. Jangan terlalu berharap banyak sama author macam saya yang kurang bertanggungjawab. :')**

**Thanks juga buat kalian yang baca, review, fav, follow fic-fic saya! Done with a shotgun juga untuk pertama kali ada yang mau bikin side story, thanks Valky-san! Teman-teman sebucin MiSawa dan author-sama lainnya, mari kita majukan per-fanfic-an Indonesia di tahun 2020! XD YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Oke, sekian!**

**Bye, bye!**

**CHAU!**


End file.
